zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Hunter
The Ghost Keeper is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is a mysterious figure draped in purple robes, with only a bright red dot, possibly representing an eye or a face, visible underneath his hood. In most instances, the strange demeanor of the Ghost Keeper is attributed to the fact that he may be undead. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link is an adult, the Ghost Keeper runs a Ghost Shop in the devastated Hyrule Castle Town. If Link kills a Poe and catches its soul in an empty bottle, the Ghost Keeper will purchase the soul from him for ten Rupees. Big Poes, meanwhile, can be sold for 50 Rupees. Should Link collect all ten of these Big Poes found throughout Hyrule Field, the Ghost Keeper will give him an empty bottle as a reward. The Ghost Keeper seems to have a profound insight into Link's situation, due to his purported ability to read people's minds. He also seems to take delight in acts of maliciousness: he clearly remarks that he admires the destruction caused by Ganondorf and considers it to be beautiful. Interestingly, his belt bears an image of the Triforce. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Ghost Keeper first appears on the Road to Ikana, sitting atop a cliff, where he tells Link to bring a special mask in order to pass. Link eventually wins the Garo's Mask from the Gorman Brothers in a horse race, and the Ghost Keeper summons a tree, which Link can use to transport himself to the top of the hill with the use of the Hookshot. The Ghost Keeper believes that with the help of the Garo's Mask, Link may be able to lay to rest the regretful spirits that linger in the land of Ikana. After this event, the Ghost Keeper can found in the Spirit House atop Ikana Canyon. Here, he runs a mini-game. To complete the mini-game, Link must defeat the four Poe Sisters within the time limit, which will soothe their souls and let them pass on. After he completes this, Link is given a Piece of Heart. The Ghost Keeper is encountered for the last time in the Secret Shrine found behind the main waterfall that feeds Ikana Canyon's river. Here, he runs another mini-game: Link must battle four mini-bosses he has already fought, one from each of the four dungeons. When Link accomplishes this final task, the Ghost Keeper gives him a Piece of Heart, and states that the Link has managed to heal the souls that he has just defeated. The Ghost Keeper's statement that he may soon vanish as well, along with his ability to fade in and out of sight, indicate that he is likely a ghost himself. Interestingly, the Ghost Keeper lacks the Triforce symbol found on his clothing in Ocarina of Time. This may be due to the fact that the game takes place in Termina rather than Hyrule. Theories Hyrulean Soldier In Ocarina of Time, when Link is a child, a Hyrulean Soldier who wishes there was more chaos in the world and expresses interest in ghosts can be found inside the small guardhouse near the entrance to Hyrule Castle Town. When Link returns as an adult, the small house has become the Ghost Shop. It is possible that the soldier was killed during Ganondorf's attack on Hyrule Castle and chose to pursue his interest in spirits as a ghost himself. It could also be that he underwent some sort of transformation with the aid of Ganondorf. It should be noted that the Ghost Keeper has a picture of the Triforce on the wall behind his shop and a picture of it on his belt with the bird-like part of the Hylian crest moved up a little. Out of those theorized to be the Ghost Keeper, this man, being a Hyrulean Soldier, is the only one who would have a connection to the Triforce emblem. Boy in the Graveyard In Ocarina of Time, there is a young boy who can be found playing in Kakariko Graveyard when Link is a child. This boy buys the Spooky Mask from Link because he is interested in ghosts and the paranormal. Also, he is seen patrolling the graves with a stick similar to that of the Ghost Keeper's. This child is never seen when Link returns to Kakariko Village as an adult, and it is possible that he somehow becomes the Ghost Keeper and relocates to the ruins of Hyrule Castle Town. Man Who Could See the Truth In Ocarina of Time, when Link is an adult, an old man can be found around Kakariko Village. He tells Link about a man with an eye that could "see the truth". Link eventually retrieves the Lens of Truth, a Sheikah item that allows him to see the truth, from the Bottom of the Well in the village. It is generally accepted that the unnamed character's truth-seeing eye is the Lens of Truth, but it is also possible that the bright red dot underneath the Ghost Keeper's hood represents this eye, with the Ghost Keeper being the spirit of the unnamed character, whom the old man remarks had long since died. Garo In Majora's Mask, the Ghost Keeper bears a slight similarity to Garo Robes, spirits of the Garo ninja who once roamed Ikana. The Ghost Keeper's robe, as well as his frequent appearances in the Ikana area and knowledge of the Garo, may suggest some connection to the Garo tribe. His behavior, however, is vastly different than that of the Garo spirits wandering the area, and his knowledge of ghosts extends well beyond the Garo—suggesting that he is not a Garo himself, nor more connected to them than to any other kind of spirit. es:Cazafantasmas Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters